1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel methacrylic acid ester, and, particularly, to a novel methacrylic acid ester useful for the synthesis of a polymer having useful functions such as an oxygen enrichment performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there are known methacrylic acid esters having a poly(perfluoroalkylene glycol) group in its alcohol residual group (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications No. 127914/1983 and No. 164672/1983), but there is unknown a methacrylic acid ester having both a siloxy group and a poly(perfluoroalkylene glycol) group in its alcohol residual group.